


All the Quadrants

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note from Sollux to Karkat saying what kind of relationship they should be in</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Quadrants

Dear KK,  
I watched a romcom to see how to say this to you, and it said notes are good, so here you go.

Sometimes I flush for you, KK,  
Sometimes I wsnt to hold you  
Sometimes I want to   
Sometimes it hurts so much I cry,  
But I don't know if that's all I want  
I want to hold you,  
I want to human love you,

Sometimes I'm pale for you, KK,  
Sometimes I want to help you trough your problems,  
Sometimes I want to stop your tears,  
Sometimes I want you to be happy  
But I don't know if that's all I want  
I want to pap you  
I want to have a human friendship with you

Sometimes I'm black for you, KK,  
Sometimes I want to pull you're hair out,  
Sometimes I want to fight with you,  
Sometimes I want to cause you pain  
But I don't know if that's all that I want

So, KK, I leave you with a question.

One eye is red,  
The others blue,   
I want to be in your quadrent  
But I'll let you chose.

-Sollux Captor


End file.
